The History of Citeis
The Factory Era The construction of Citeis was ordered by Unovia Corp, as a revolutionary idea to create a planet-sized mineral factory, to orbit planets bigger than itself and mine/refine their resources. Construction started in 32,825, and was finished in 33,042. The full cost of construction was never released to the public, however estimates are in the hundreds of trillions. Notably, Citeis had an extremely low cost ComR Station orbiting it during it's construction, although was replaced shortly after. After minerals were mined from a target planet, the minerals were turned into various products ranging from toys to medical tools, then packaged and sold to various other planets and factions. The planets Citeis targeted were often left as a husk of their former selves, having been stripped of all their minerals. Like the Citeis of today, the factory planet was split into eight equally sized Sectors, each with their own lines of production. The sectors were also separated by large walls. Sector 1 was used as an office area, with corporate and managerial offices crowded into the center, while smaller offices and residential apartment areas surrounded the center towers. The citizens living in this Sector would generally be managing the workloads in other Sectors through digital messaging and daily work orders. Sector 2 and Sector 5 were where materials mined from the target planet were sorted and refined, and sent onto the next stage of production. Sector 3 'and 'Sector 6 was where the refined materials were turned into various parts and pieces for different products to be pieced together in Sectors 4 and 7. in Sector 4 'and 'Sector 7, the parts and pieces from Sectors 3 and 6 were put together to create the final products. The products were then sent to Sector 8, where they were packages and shipped off-world to various planets and factions. Citizens of each Sector, with the exception of Sector 1, would typically live in small houses, sometimes containing little more than a bed and toilet. This usually meant couples and families would have to live in separate living quarters. The modern Citeis term "Fond of the factory" originated from these living conditions. It means to be someone who doesn't enjoy spending time with others. (Spending time in the factory, going to their quarters and staying there until their next shift at the factory, made them look 'fond of the factory') The Takeover Era In the year 36,872, U.I.N.O.C declared war on the Hargis Galaxy, the galaxy where Citeis is located. The reason for this war, is due to the conflicting opinions between Overseer Collis/U.I.N.O.C Councilmen and the Intergalactic Federation for the Prosperity of the Milky Way People. The battle for Hargis lasted 32 years, (ending in 36,904) as the IFPMWP suffered heavy losses and no longer considered the Galaxy to be of great strategical value. Due to this, the IFPMWP quickly withdrew their forces from the Galaxy. Although short, this became known as the Hargis War. Once the war was over, U.I.N.O.C started colonizing the planets Citeis husked out during the factory era.During this phase, Unovia Corp lost control of Citeis, and Citeis went under the process of re-purposing itself as a city-planet rather than a factory-planet. The re-purposing finished in 38,995. Each Sector has it's floor raised, and the walls were raised enormously, to the point where if you stood in the center of any Sector, you could see the walls surrounding the Sector. The City Era Citeis today is now gigantic city-planet with clear social separations. Gangs own the slum Sectors, while Sector 1 enjoys a haven for the rich and powerful, and a strong police-state resides within the few middle-class sectors. Citeis today still produces products in factories, however now in a much smaller quantity and exclusively in Sector 4. Category:History Category:Story Category:Events